Chloe's Big Mouth
by mr1987
Summary: What happens when Chloe comes to JAG for the first time to see Mac and says a little too much about Mac to Harm...please read and review, I appreciate it, thanks everyone, I love you all!


Alternate Ending to Jaggle Bells

…"And this…" Mac started, motioning to Harm.

"…is Commander Rabb. Mac's told me all about you. In fact, you're all she ever talks about."

"Really?" Harm raised an eyebrow and looked at Mac.

"Yeah, although sometimes its hard to tell what parts are true and what parts are just…well you know…her fantasies."

"Chloe, what have I told you about lying?"

"You said a woman never lies, unless it's about her age, weight, or best friends husband."

"Well you're quite the role model, major." Harm teased.

Mac looked at him, "I never told her…" She looked at Chloe, "…I never told you that."

"Maybe not in those words." Chloe smiled.

"You need to go to my office, young lady, so we can call your father, now march!"

"It was nice meeting you."

She pulled Chloe away.

Later in the break room…

Mac was pouring a cup of coffee. She was standing in the corner of where the two counters met, so she could lean against it. She heard someone walk into the room, but didn't know who it was, so she turned around and saw her flyboy.

Woo…where did that come from? _Her_ flyboy?! 

He got a water bottle out of the fridge and went to stand next to Mc. He leaned against the counter and grinned, "So…I'm all you talk about to Chloe, huh?"

Uh-oh! Busted Mackenzie! 

"Uh, maybe." Don't say too much. She told herself.

He leaned a little closer, "And what do you talk about to her about me?"

Careful…Don't say too much, Mac. She told herself again.

He came around the back of her and trapped her to the counter with one hand on each side of her, leaned to her, and whispered, "What kind of things?"

Her heart started racing, "Just like you're my best friend and stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He leaned his head closer to her ear, "And what kind of fantasies do you have of me?"

Mac almost went weak-kneed from him being so close. And his cologne smelt so good… My god he smells good! She mentally melted. "Uh, don't believe everything Chloe says."

Ooo! Nice save marine! She mentally congratulated herself.

"Would you do anything if I told you that I have fantasies of you?"

Mac was getting a little nervous and was a bit shocked. She could feel her stomach and insides turning to mush, "A-And what happens in your fantasies?" In a way, she was afraid to ask.

"Well…" He put his hands on her waist and very slowly slid his hands around to her stomach to wrap his arms around her as he whispered to her, "They start out with me holding you."

Oh my god! I'm in his arms! I'm in HARMON RABB JR.'S ARMS! She couldn't breathe.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Then I lean down to kiss you…" He leaned down and kissed her neck, softly and Mac's heart almost popped out of her chest. She couldn't help the moan that escaped from her mouth. Harm grinned and waited to do that again. "But in my fantasy, I kiss your lips, not your neck." He lightly blew in her ear, "And then I tell you one of my deepest secrets."

"And…what's one of your deepest secrets?"

"Well if I tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret now will it?"

"That's a…" She swallowed hard and tried to breathe…wasn't working, "…good point."

He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, like a feather, "But if I whisper it to you so nobody can hear…"

Mac could barely breathe, let alone form and coherent sentence, "

You…could…d-do that."

He played with her a little like that, discovering what it did to her, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Mac couldn't stop her heart from beating like a racehorse, "Ye-yes."

"Okay." He whispered it low enough, that it was only audible to her, "I'm in love with you."

OH MY GOD! HARMON RABB JR. IS IN LOVE WITH ME!! I can't breathe…but I have to…no I could die happy… 

A feather like kiss brought her back to reality.

She turned in his arms and looked everywhere, but in his eyes. She hung her head so he couldn't see the tear that came from her eye.

"Mac, look at me."

She just ducked her head further down.

"Sarah…" he took his finger and lifted her chin to look in her eyes and saw the tears. He took his hand, wiped the tears away, and caressed her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly.

Mac moaned into his mouth and he wrapped his arms back around her. She broke away for a second, "I'm in love with you too." They sealed their lips back together, and then broke apart when they needed air.

Harm grinned, "So what fantasies have you had about me?"

"I told you don't believe everything Chloe says."

"Oh I'm sure this is one thing I can believe." He grinned again.

"Hmmm, let me think…if you come to my apartment tonight at 2030 sharp, I'll show you." She winked.

"I'll be there at 2029."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." She teased.

"I'm serious! If I'm…a minute…later…" He stuttered as she unbuttoned a few buttons on his uniform and let her hand glide inside a little. Harm moaned a little.

"If you're a minute later…" She trailed off, kissing his chest where the buttons were undone, discovering a weak spot, when he gasped softly. "You're gonna pay, stickboy!" She winked and walked out of the break room, leaving Harm to get himself together and button up his shirt.

The end…maybe…evil grin…send me review and I'll think about it…mwahahahahah!!


End file.
